The Day teh Dog Got Stuck
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hermione sees Sirius trapped in a corner in an alley...she sa...er..tries to save him and they switch bodies...but Hermione is stuck as a dog!!! what will tehy do? How much Ice cream will tehy eat? find out...plz r/r
1. Default Chapter

LilRebel: I'm bored.  
  
LilExile: You're always bored.  
  
LilRebel: I know...but that dun stop me from being bored.  
  
LilExile: So write something for our adoring fans!  
  
LilRebel: Ok. It has no plot....I dun think...at least I dun consider it a plot.  
  
LilExile: Oh well.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hermione wandered down the alley way to Diagon Alley. She tapped the bricks  
and walked into the market place. She didn't have any money and was just wandering to  
have something to do. She saw a big black shaggy dog huddled in the corner with a  
fierce looking wizard hovering over him. She recognized the dog and knew it was Sirius.   
The man swung his wand up over his head and then back down at the cowardly dog in  
the corner shaking. Hermione took out her wand and ran over and infront of Sirius as the  
spell shot from the wizard's wand and hit Hermione. It had a very weird effect. She felt  
her insides melting away and slipping off somewhere else and then felt them return  
but...different. The wizard ran and Hermione tried to scream for help but she...barked!?!  
  
"Hermione not so loud," she heard Sirius say in a girlie voice...her voice!  
  
"Ahhh!!! I'm a girl!"  
  
'What you can hear me!?!?'  
  
"Yes and you're very loud!!"  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
"Yes Hemrione?"  
  
'I'm a dog aren't I?'  
  
"Yes Hermione."  
  
She started screaming curses inside which came out as barking and rang inside  
Sirius's head.   
  
"Will you tone it down!?!?"  
  
'Oh sorry, This is gonna take a while to get used to.'  
  
They started walking and sat down at the ice cream shop.   
  
'Um Sirius?'  
  
"What is it this time Hermione?"  
  
'Do you think I could talk to anyone else?'  
  
"Let's try."  
  
The waitress came over and took Sirius order for a banana split. Hermione tried  
to tell her she wanted a cookies and cream cone....but it didn't work.   
  
'Guess not.'  
  
"Apparently."  
  
'Now what?'  
  
"Let's find Harry and the others and let them know."  
  
'Well what are we waiting for Mr. Banana Split?!?'  
  
"NOT SO LOUD!!!"  
  
'Well?!'  
  
"I want my ice cream."  
  
'Fine fine...get it to go though....hustle!'  
  
They got their ice cream and started walking to The Leaky Cauldron. 


	2. The Confused Harry

LilRebel: Ok maybe it does have a plot but I dunno where I'm going with it.  
  
LilExile: *Shruggs* Oh well.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
They continued walking in silence until Hermione interrupted with yet another  
question.  
  
'Sirius?'  
  
"Yea?"  
  
'How do you know Harry is at the Leaky Cauldron?'  
  
"A. Its a week before school starts so he wouldn't be with the Dursleys and B.   
I've seen him...I am...er...was a dog. Remember?"  
  
'Oh yea...well let's get going! And put some pep in your step!'  
  
" I really can't...these jeans are too tight. Girls and their fashion statements."  
  
'Screw you. Don't forget I can bite.'  
  
Sirius wrinkled his nose and tried to walk faster. When they reached the pub  
Sirius was out of breath. He walked inside and asked for Harry's room number.  
  
" Who are you?" The innkeeper asked.  
  
" Well I'm his god..." He stopped as Hermione stepped hard on his foot with her  
paw.  
  
'You're his best friend!'  
  
"I'm his best friend....Hermione Granger."  
  
" So you be the pretty girlie he been talkin bout?"  
  
'He was talking about me?!? He was He was?!?'  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Oh yes...an awful lot," The innkeeper replied.  
  
Hermione let out a loud bark that meant that she was extremely excited and the  
sound of 'YES!!!' was still ringing in Sirius's head.  
  
"SHHHH!!"  
  
'Oh sorry.'  
  
They guy gave then the number and they went upstairs to the room and knocked.   
Harry answered.  
  
"Hermione!" He said gleefully and hugged her.  
  
'Damn! That was my hug, Sirius! You stole it!'  
  
"Well I'm not actually Hermione."  
  
Harry looked at them carefully and saw the gleam in the dog's eyes. He knew it  
was Sirius and had wondered why he wasn't in human form yet. But the gleam made  
him change his mind. He knew that gleam...it was..  
  
"HERMIONE!?!?"  
  
'Tell him I said yup.'  
  
"I heard you."  
  
'You what!?!?'  
  
"NOT SO LOUD!!" they both yelled.  
  
'Oh sorry' she whispered in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Yea I though I heard you say something about my hug but I thought I was  
imagining things."  
  
'So you can hear me and Sirius can hear me, but the waitress couldn't?'  
  
They both shrugged.   
  
"Wait so you're Sirius?" Harry asked pointing to Hermione's body.  
  
She....er....he nodded.  
  
"Woah...how'd that happen?"  
  
'It's a long story.'  
  
" I have time."  
  
'You asked for it.'  
  
They walked inside and sat down on Harry's bed and started telling the tale. 


	3. The Truth is Revealed

LilRebel: I know this dun look like its going anywhere...but it is...I think.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
'Well it all started at home. I was extremely bored and I felt like getting new  
books and stuff. So I went to Diagon Alley.'  
  
"Only Hermione would WANT to buy books." Harry commented.  
  
'As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted. As soon as I was in  
Diagon Alley I saw Sirius cowering like a puppy in a corner. There was this evil looking  
guy and he was gonna try to kill him...I think. So anyway I tried to stop him and the spell  
hit me and it switched our bodies. And I guess I can't go into human mode cuz they spell  
made us stay in the bodies we were switched into.'  
  
"You certainly have all the luck."  
  
'Gee that's not what I'd call luck..BEING STUCK AS A DOG...I DUN EVEN  
GET TOILET PAPER!!'  
  
" Do they have doggie toilet paper Sirius?" Harry asked through spurts of laughter  
and rubbing his temples from Hermione screaming.  
  
'Did you hear me when I was talking to Sirius but you didn't know what had  
happened?'  
  
"Yea. I thought I was imagining things."  
  
'This is gonna be fun.'  
  
"Ut-oh" Harry and Sirius said in unison.  
  
'Oh yes.'  
  
Hermione laid down on the bed.  
  
"Get off! I dunno where your paws have been!!"  
  
'Fine jerk. You shouldn't tell the innkeeper some things. He happens to have a  
big mouth.'  
  
"What?!? What did he tell you!?!?"  
  
Sirius bust out laughing and rolled off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
'Oh that you wouldn't mind me being IN your bed!'  
  
Sirius was now laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe any longer and gasped  
for air. And the tight jeans weren't helping the problem. He unbuttoned the top button  
and Harry's eyes widened!  
  
'He hem!!!'  
  
"Oh sorry I guess that's out especially since you boyfriend here!"  
  
Harry's face turned crimson.  
  
'AND I am a virgin and would like to stay that way so dun get any cute ideas.'  
  
"I'm not gay Hermione!"  
  
'Well dun make me Gay either!'  
  
"Ok ok...I guess that's out too."  
  
'Now what do we do?'  
  
"Maybe Ron's dad knows what we could do?"  
  
"Hey that's good," Harry answered. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
'Cuz you're an idiot.'  
  
Sirius bust out laughing once again as they stepped toward the fire with Floo  
powder. 


	4. The Confused Ron and the Burrow

LilRebel: Hmm....how would Ron react to seeing Hermione as a dog?  
  
LilExile: He'd probably have a heart attack.  
  
LilRebel: Speaking of a heart attack....this morning I was asleep and I heard something in  
my closet. (P.S. My closet is a walk thro) I opened an eye and nothing. I opened the  
other and my dog came bursting through!!! I didn't think she would go through there  
because the vacuum is in there and she's deathly afraid of it. She almost gave me a heart  
attack!  
  
LilExile: *Rollin on floor laughing* That's funny.  
  
LilRebel: *Mocks LilExile's laughing*  
  
LilExile: Hey!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Sirius...er...Hermione...er...whoever it is threw Floo Powder into the fire and took  
the dog with her...er....him. (From now on Sirius is referring to the Sirius in Hermione's  
body and Hermione is the dog) So Sirius threw Floo Powder into the fire and took  
Hermione with him.   
  
"The Burrow!" He shouted and they were wisked off threw a network of fire  
places. They slowed and rolled out into the living room of the Weasley's home. Mrs.  
Weasley was in the kitchen cooking when she heard a loud thud and a barking.  
  
'URG...they really need to fix that landing.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley came running out into the living rrom and screamed. The scream  
was simply for the fact that there was a dirty dog in her clean house.  
  
"Shoo shoo get that stinky dog out of her Hermione. You had better sense than  
that!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley. May I take him to Ron's room?" Sirius asked  
feeling weird trying to act like Hermione and not yelling at her for calling his body dirty.  
  
"Go quickly though, Ron's room is a pig sty any way."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
'Urg! I am NOT dirty!'  
  
"How do you think I felt...it's my body!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked curiously at Hermione talking to the dog like that but  
dismissed it. They walked upstairs to Ron's room and knocked on the door.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron looked at her puzzled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
At this Harry ran up the stairs.   
  
"You couldn't have waited for me?! Hermione must've put you up to that!"  
  
Ron looked very confused indeed.  
  
'Me?!?!'  
  
Ron heard this and looked so confused he was goning to topple over.  
  
"NO actually I just forgot about you. Sorry."   
  
They turned to look at Ron who was laying on his bed mumbling something about  
nutters. They went and sat down by him.   
  
'Maybe we should explain?'   
  
"Yes please." Ron begged at the voice in his head.  
  
"Don't worry Ron we can all hear her." Sirius informed him.   
  
"But Sirius is a he Harry."  
  
"Well not exactly anymore."  
  
They told him about what happened and at the end Ron's jaw was on the floor.   
  
'So that's what happened.'  
  
"Are we the only one's who can hear you Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
'Well...Mrs.Weasley didn't hear me and neither did the waitress. I think it's only  
kids and Sirius because the spell was aimed at him so he can hear me.'  
  
"Woah. This is definitely weirder than anything else that has happened to us in  
the past 4 years."  
  
"Yes it is," Harry commented. "Yes it is." 


End file.
